narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Konohamaru Sarutobi
is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan. After later becoming a jōnin, he becomes the leader of his own genin team. He strives to one day become Hokage after his idol, Naruto Uzumaki. Background Konohamaru was born into the Sarutobi clan and was named after Konoha by his grandfather. While being raised by his Anbu parents,Boruto: Road to B, page 2 Konohamaru was never referred to by his name by the villagers, only ever called because of his relationship to the Hokage. Wanting to be acknowledged as a person and not simply the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru began trying to defeat Hiruzen in order to replace him as Hokage. Personality Although he's introduced midway through a failed attempt to defeat his grandfather, Konohamaru initially finds a certain enjoyment in his status as the Hokage's grandson: he is often spared from being punished for his actions and will goad people who are unwilling to take a hand against him. When Naruto shows no restraint towards him and freely hits him, Konohamaru becomes impressed by him and declares Naruto to be both his rival and role model, variously calling him and . Like Naruto, Konohamaru tends to be loud, headstrong, spends an inordinate amount of time inventing perverted ninjutsu, and, in the anime, even mimics Naruto's kabuki ninja registration photograph when taking his own.''Naruto Shippūden'' episode 160 omake He also ends many of his sentences with , much like Naruto does with "dattebayo". Konohamaru also picks up a number of good qualities from Naruto, such as the realisation that becoming Hokage is a long process that there are no shortcuts for. This commits Konohamaru to his studies in the Academy and makes the job of his tutor, Ebisu, considerably easier. In his quest to rise to Naruto's level, Konohamaru masters a number of jōnin-level jutsu while still a genin and adopts a refusal to run from a fight, even against superior opponents. In the anime, Konohamaru eventually moves past his competition with Naruto for the Hokage mantle, deciding instead that he will become Hokage only after Naruto has had his turn.Naruto: Shippūden episode 1 Years later, Konohamaru becomes emotional at the prospect that he can mentor Naruto's son, Boruto Uzumaki, in the same way that Naruto mentored him.Boruto: Naruto the Movie His compassion for Boruto has grown to brotherly-love, secretly loving how Boruto would often refer to him as "Big Brother" and wants greatly to see Boruto flourish. He has also formed a strong bond with Hanabi Hyūga, who also has a similar to compassion for Boruto.Boruto episode 50 While most of Konohamaru's reverence for Naruto is well-deserved, some of Konohamaru's praise for him is owed more to his own gullibility and denseness: when he trips during their first meeting he assumes Naruto did something, unwilling to blame his own clumsiness; Konohamaru's Cloak of Invisibility Technique is constantly discovered by Naruto not because of Naruto's skill but rather because Konohamaru's execution of his disguises were so poor. Naruto encourages this praise to a degree, never refusing the compliments and never correcting Konohamaru's perception of him as a lady's man. Konohamaru has shown immense emotional endurance, recovering from tragedies close to his heart, such as the deaths of his grandfather and his uncle, Asuma Sarutobi, in a relatively short time, displaying an ability to cope with heart-shattering grief that goes beyond his years. This aspect of his personality is likely in emulation of Naruto's take on the Will of Fire, as Naruto also had to cope with immense loss and depression at a young age, but still stuck to his optimistic and wilful outlook. Konohamaru is shown to care greatly for his students, especially Boruto, who is the son of his mentor, Naruto. He was overcome with joy when Boruto asked Konohamaru to teach him the Rasengan as Naruto was the one who taught it to him. Appearance Konohamaru first anime.png|Konohamaru in Part I. Konohamaru second anime.png|Konohamaru in Part II. Konohamaru - The Last.png|Konohamaru in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Konohamaru in Boruto movie.png|Konohamaru's jōnin attire. Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. In some of Konohamaru's appearances in the anime, he is depicted with blush marks on his cheeks. When he's first introduced he wears a grey helmet with a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. He replaces this with Naruto's old goggles for the rest of Part I, replacing them with his own forehead protector in Part II. He has worn a long blue scarf for most of his life. Konohamaru's Part I clothing consists of grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it. His Part II outfit is quite similar, with longer pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. During the Rinne Festival, his outfit consists of a grey/black zip-up jacket, dark grey pants, sandals, and bandages around both his arms. For Naruto and Hinata Hyūga's wedding, he wears a formal attire. As a jōnin, he wears his scarf with dark blue pants, black sandals and while on duty, he wears a flak jacket with a red armband on his left arm that has his clan's emblem on. Abilities Konohamaru's performance in the Academy was rather poor, failing to properly use basic techniques such as the Cloak of Invisibility Technique, mostly due to his laziness and eagerness for quick results. However, upon being taken under Naruto's tutelage, his skills highly improved. As a genin, Konohamaru earned praise from Temari for being able to pressure her, and managed to defeat Pain's Naraka Path.Naruto chapter 428, pages 4-7 By adulthood, he had achieved the rank of jōnin, with his skills being held in high regard by Shino Aburame, and is noted to be quite a formidable opponent by Koji Kashin.Boruto chapter 23, page 15 Ninjutsu During his time in the Academy, he only ever learned techniques that had no practical use, like the Sexy Technique and the collaborated version alongside Moegi and Udon. As a genin, he made three other variations of the Sexy Technique. However, Konohamaru has shown to possess techniques more suited for battle, such as the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, and his grandfather's Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique.Naruto: Shippūden episode 234 As an adult, he could summon a giant toad named Gamagorō,Boruto episode 4 and can counter fūinjutsu placed on him by an enemy.Boruto chapter 23, page 9 Nature Transformation By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Konohamaru had grown accustomed to nature transformation, able to use Fire, Wind and Yang Release. He was most adept in Fire Release, able to use his uncle's Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning while still a genin. He would later learn his clan's Fire Release: Great Flame Technique, as well as his grandfather's Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 4's Konohamaru's Profile As an adult, he can also use Lightning Release, able to flow a stream of electricity around himself that will shock anyone who comes into contact with him.Boruto episode 36 Rasengan While a genin, Naruto taught Konohamaru how to use the Rasengan.Naruto chapter 426, page 16''Naruto'' chapter 428, pages 4-5 Initially requiring a shadow clone to perform the technique, Konohamaru eventually learned to perform it independently. In the anime, Konohamaru learned how to create the Big Ball Rasengan by himself. By adulthood, Konohamaru could apply Wind Release to his Rasengan,Boruto chapter 1, page 18 a feat only few shinobi could accomplish. Taijutsu He has shown to be highly skilled in taijutsu as an adult, able to easily defeat several academy students during the Genin Exams, including the Sharingan-wielding Sarada Uchiha.Boruto episode 37 He could also perfectly counter the attacks of two mercenary ninja, while in mid-jump holding a person.Boruto episode 41 Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Konohamaru barges into his grandfather, the Third Hokage's, office intent on finally defeating him and thus replacing him as Hokage. He immediately trips on entering and assumes that Naruto, the only other person in the room, is responsible. Having heard that his grandfather was previously defeated by Naruto's Sexy Technique, Konohamaru approaches Naruto for training. Naruto agrees and they become friends during their time together. Concerned about Naruto's negative influence, Konohamaru's tutor, Ebisu, tries to separate them, a goal he becomes more adamant about when Konohamaru tries using the Sexy Technique on him. When this doesn't work, Naruto defeats Ebisu with his Harem Technique. Deeply impressed by Naruto's words and actions, Konohamaru decides to start emulating Naruto in the hopes that he will one day surpass him. Some time after this, Konohamaru realised there is no shortcut to being Hokage and trained with tremendous dedication. When Konohamaru passed what Naruto taught him onto Ebisu, Ebisu saw Naruto as a shinobi of Konoha, rather than the Nine-Tailed Fox. Chūnin Exams Konohamaru and his friends, Udon and Moegi, approach Naruto as he's returning from a mission. Although he previously promised to "play ninja" with them, Naruto tries to get out of it by claiming he needs to train. Naruto's teammate, Sakura Haruno overhears this and asks what "playing ninja" entails. Not knowing who she is, Konohamaru assumes she's Naruto's girlfriend, which Naruto doesn't deny. Sakura punches Naruto out of disgust and, when Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi call her names for attacking him, she attacks them as well. While running for safety they collide with Kankurō and Temari, Sunagakure shinobi. Kankurō tries to beat up Konohamaru out of annoyance, but he's saved by Sasuke Uchiha. Konohamaru is afterwards disappointed by Naruto, especially in comparison to Sasuke and the Suna-nin. Sometime later, Iruka Umino takes Konohamaru's Academy class to the Hokage Rock for a history lesson about the role of Hokage. The Third Hokage happens across them during their lesson and tells them how important it is to protect those precious to them. When asked who is precious to him, the Third singles out Konohamaru (and the rest of Konoha's citizens), making Konohamaru smile. Later, in the anime, as Naruto is heading to the final round matches for the Chūnin Exams, Konohamaru offers to take him on a shortcut. Each of the shortcuts actually take longer and Naruto only barely reaches his destination in time. Konoha Crush Konohamaru and his class are evacuated to the Hokage Rock during the invasion of Konoha. When the Third Hokage's likeness on the Hokage Rock suddenly cracks, Konohamaru worries about his grandfather. Several days after the invasion, Konohamaru attends the Third's funeral, where he is comforted by Iruka. Search for Tsunade In the anime, Konohamaru is very upset by his grandfather's death, so much so that he's unwilling to play with Naruto. When he learns that Tsunade is going to become the next Hokage, Konohamaru feared that she was unworthy of the title and that her presence would cause everyone to forget about all the Third's contributions to Konoha. He tries barring access to the Hokage's office, but she uses her considerable strength to get in anyway. This, coupled with her medical knowledge and her Will of Fire, convinces Konohamaru that she is worthy of succeeding his grandfather. Academy Student Lead Mission In the anime, Naruto leads Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi on a survival exercise. Naruto's leadership and navigational skills are very lacking and they become lost, forcing Iruka to come find them. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Two years after Naruto leaves Konoha to train, Konoha prepares for another Chūnin Exam. Because Naruto is away and thus won't be able to compete, Konohamaru tries to enter on his behalf, disguising himself as a taller Naruto so that he can take the exams, pass, and then Naruto will be a chūnin when he returns to the village. He is discovered before he even has a chance to enter by Neji Hyūga. Although he understands Konohamaru's reasons, Neji insists that he shouldn't worry since Naruto will come back when he's ready. Konohamaru returns to his Academy class, eager for Naruto's return. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission After a two-and-a-half year absence, Naruto returns to Konoha. Konohamaru is among the first people to greet him and demonstrates a more voluptuous Sexy Technique. Naruto is unimpressed, claiming to have created even more perverted techniques while he's been gone. Konohamaru, now on a genin under Ebisu's leadership, starts to be sent on their first missions; in the anime, these missions are oddly reminiscent of Naruto's early missions, including finding the same runaway cat. Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, Team Ebisu is assigned their first A-rank mission to escort Konoha's villagers to safety during an attack by Furido's 4-Man Team. Akatsuki Suppression Mission Konohamaru attends his uncle, Asuma Sarutobi's, funeral. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, Konohamaru watches as Naruto practices cooperation ninjutsu with Gamatatsu and Gamakichi. Itachi Pursuit Mission Konohamaru and a shadow clone wait for Naruto outside of Ramen Ichiraku. Once he emerges, the two Konohamarus use Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique; Naruto approves but Sakura Haruno is disgusted and violently reprimands him (in the anime, it is Moegi instead of Sakura). In the manga, Konohamaru responds with Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique; Sakura approves but Naruto is disgusted and violently reprimands him. Sakura tries to make an excuse when she realises how she reacted, but Konohamaru's suspicions that Sakura is just as much a pervert as he is are confirmed. Pain's Assault During Pain's Assault, Konohamaru stumbles across Pain's Naraka Path interrogating villagers about Naruto's whereabouts. Konohamaru tries to get away unnoticed, but he accidentally makes a sound. Ebisu confronts the Naraka Path so that Konohamaru can escape. He is quickly defeated but refuses to give up Naruto's location. Before the Naraka Path can kill him, Konohamaru attacks it, having decided that running away isn't something that Naruto would do and therefore neither will he. He sends a shadow clone to engage the Naraka Path and keep it distracted while he and another shadow clone attack from behind with a Rasengan. The Naraka Path ultimately retreats and the village is shortly afterwards destroyed by Pain. Despite this, Naruto returns to Konoha and defeats Pain. Konohamaru joins the rest of the village in celebrating the victory. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In the anime, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi do a report about Naruto and ask Neji Hyūga about Naruto's accomplishments over the years. They also listen as Neji details a mission he went on during the Konoha Crush. Five Kage Summit Konohamaru meets Naruto in the forest to compare their Sexy Techniques, a contest to which Konohamaru admits defeat. This, however, was only a ploy to lure out the Root members following Naruto so that Kakashi Hatake can neutralise them. Before leaving for the Five Kage Summit, Naruto congratulates Konohamaru for his performance against the Naraka Path. In the anime, Konohamaru and Moegi later work on a "Konoha Hero Newspaper". He approaches Naruto for an interview when he returns from the Kage Summit. Naruto declines and Konohamaru can't help but notice that something is different about him. Paradise Life on a Boat In the anime, Konohamaru tries to join the Allied Shinobi Forces so that he can help during the Fourth Shinobi World War. When the Fifth Hokage refuses to let him, he tries to prove himself by defeating Temari in a fight. After he suffers repeated defeats, Konohamaru attacks her with the Rasengan as a last resort, but is stopped by Shikamaru Nara, who was alerted by Udon and Moegi. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In the anime, Konohamaru attends a council of Konoha's remaining security forces that is convened by Ebisu. After the meeting, Konohamaru gathers the village's genin and tries organising them for the challenges they may face. As a group of Sumo Wrestlers attack the village, Konohamaru assists the Allied Mothers Force with driving them away. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After the Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast, he along with everyone within Konoha was captured by the Ten-Tails roots. Ultimately, Konohamaru and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke, after they ended the war. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Konohamaru goes through his grandfather's belonging. While doing so he finds a scarf knitted by Naruto's mother, which he gives to Naruto to remember her by. They wander around the village afterwards and Konohamaru helps Naruto carry all the Rinne Festival gifts he receives. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Konohamaru attends Naruto and Hinata Hyūga's wedding. New Era On the day that Naruto is to be inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage, he is absent for the ceremony. This forced Konohamaru to stand in for him so that the inauguration can proceed as planned. At some point, in the anime, Konohamaru became a teacher at the Academy.Boruto episode 1 Academy Entrance Arc In the anime, on the day of the entrance ceremony at the Academy, Konohamaru subdued Boruto Uzumaki after he damaged the Hokage Rock, and reminded him from today to address him as sensei. Later, after having taught Shino Aburame's class about the Summoning Technique, he subdued Nue with his Rasengan after Boruto summoned it at the Academy. Afterwards, Konohamaru wondered how Boruto was able to summon such a creature. Sarada Uchiha Arc On the day of a Five Kage Summit, Boruto defaced the Hokage Rock. After Naruto caught him and stopped him, Konohamaru scolded Boruto for what he did and also for trying to attack his own father with a shuriken. Iruka encouraged Konohamaru to go easy on him. In the anime, wondering who was training in the forest, Konohamaru arrived in time to catch Sarada from collapsing. Asking him to teach her about the Sharingan, he informed her of the uniqueness of the dōjutsu. Having learned she was aiming to become Hokage, Konohamaru told Sarada that would make them rivals. Graduation Exams Arc In the anime, after Shino's class passed the written portion of the Genin Exams, Konohamaru participated as a proctor in the exam's 24 hour practical portion alongside Shino, Anko Mitarashi and Kakashi Hatake, with the teachers wearing special markers on their chest that if hit would eliminate the wearer. As the test began, Konohamaru swiftly defeated all the students who attempted to eliminate him. While on lookout during the night, he noticed movement in the distance, and decided to investigate while aware it was likely a trap. Fending off the student's attacks with taijutsu, Sarada while disguised as Boruto faced him and caught him in genjutsu undetected, during which the group of students attempt to restrain him. Breaking free, Denki Kaminarimon managed to hit Konohamaru's target thanks to the genjutsu, resulting in him being eliminated. Afterwards, the eliminated proctors watched the students face Kakashi, and after, looked on as he passed them all. After the genin promotions, Konohamaru went to the Academy, where he was placed in charge of Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki in Team 3. As Sarada was unhappy with being on a team with Boruto, Konohamaru informed the pair that Naruto will reconsider the team match ups if they hand in an appeal. Attempting to get to the Hokage, Mirai blocked the genin's path, leading to Konohamaru asking his cousin to go easy on them. As the pair defeated Mirai, Konohamaru caught her before she fell into a ravine. Afterwards, Sarada and Boruto worked out their differences, and approached Naruto to request their team's designation be changed to Team 7, which he allowed. Genin Mission Arc In the anime, for Team 7's first mission, they were assigned a D-rank to aid the Green Banks village who are being attacked by bandits for their crops. Upon arriving and meeting with Kiri, she informs the team that their attacks are actually shinobi. Considering whether or not to continue the mission despite the deception, the village was attacked by the missing-nin, leading to Konohamaru rushing to save Boruto from Ashimaru before he retreated. As Konohamaru realised that there was more being hidden, he confronted Kiri, and was informed the attackers were after the deed to the village's bridge. Later, the village was attacked, during which Kiri is abducted. Pursuing the attackers, Konohamaru traded the deed for Kiri. Setting their sights on killing Team 7, Konohamaru fought against Hidari and Ashimaru while the genin fled with Kiri. Caught in Hidari's trap, Ashimaru departed to face the genin, during which Konohamaru manged to free himself and frighten Hidari into submission. Having kept Kiri safe and completing their mission, the team returned to Konoha. Byakuya Gang Arc In the anime, after his team dealt with a bank robber, Team 7 investigated Konoha Bank being robbed by the Byakuya Gang with Kōtarō Fūma. Later, after the thieves spread lies and orchestrated a protest against the Kaminarimon Company, Team 7 was tasked with deescalating the crowds. After it was discovered genjutsu was behind the village protest, removing it along with Naruto's speech quelled the protest. Versus Momoshiki Arc In the anime, Team 7 was later assigned to follow a trail of bandits who stole from the Thunder Train. When they arrived at the mines where they thieves were last seen, they learned that one of the thieves was arrested after he had come out completely traumatised, claiming that "the white one" killed his allies. This concerned Konohamaru, wondering if it could be a White Zetsu from the Fourth Shinobi World War. Team 7 decided to investigate more carefully. Inside, they found the three other thieves brutally killed, and soon after met the culprit, a mutated White Zetsu. During a mission to capture a bear attacking a nearby village, Konohamaru uses the newly-invented Kote to subdue it. While demonstrating it afterwards he accidentally destroys a farm, causing him to be lectured by Naruto once they return to the village. Konohamaru tries to enter his team in the upcoming Chūnin Exams. Although Sarada and Mitsuki are interested, Boruto is not. He has a change of heart after meeting Sasuke Uchiha and approaches Konohamaru to teach him the Rasengan, a prerequisite to train under Sasuke. Konohamaru enthusiastically agrees and immediately begins instructing him in how to use it. After days of hard training, he is ultimately successful in teaching Boruto. This later prompted Sasuke, who tested Boruto into learning the Rasengan, to accept Boruto's request to be his student. Sasuke got Konohamaru's agreement to let him take over in training Boruto, while also thanking Konohamaru for his good work in training Sarada in his absence. Later, Konohamaru watches his students' matches during the Chūnin Exams' final rounds a few weeks later. When the exams are attacked by Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, Konohamaru helped evacuate people from the arena. A few days later, the team is assigned to capture the same bear. Chōchō Arc In the anime, when the lead actors of a popular TV drama, Tomaru and Ashina received a death threat if they continued filming their show, Team 7 was assigned to protect the actors alongside Team 10. Konohamaru and his team were assigned to watch Ashina, who much to their chagrin was a prima donna who basically made the team act as her personal servants. Later during filming, a masked Ame-nin attacked the set. After the assailant escaped, Konohamaru and Moegi investigated events, determining that either the assailant thoroughly researched the place from how seamlessly he got through security or he had an inside informant. Later, masked attacker managed to capture Tomaru and left a ransom demanded of 20 million ryō which Ashina was to deliver. Before the exchange, Konohamaru managed to find and capture the attacker. Still suspicious of the situation, Konohamaru feigned returning to the village while instead disguising himself as the attack to complete the transaction. Ultimately, he tricked Ashina to slip up and reveal herself as the mastermind behind the assaults as she desperately wanted to rekindle her fame as an actress. After a failed suicide attempt on her part, Ashina accepted defeat and peacefully surrendered to be arrested. Mujina Bandits Arc Konohamaru provides his team with instructions through the earphones during their mission to capture Mujina Bandits. Although Boruto eventually ruins the plan of tracking them to their boss, Konohamaru still considers the mission a success after arriving at the scene. Later, Konohamaru asks Metal Lee to call Boruto to the Hokage building, where he introduces Tentō Madoka, son of the Fire Daimyō, to Boruto and entrusts the latter with the mission of protecting him during his visit to Konohagakure. Boruto is dissatisfied with the task and tries to object, but Konohamaru states that the Daimyō personally picked up Boruto for this mission. Also, he privately tells Boruto that he should learn about such things as another side of the ninja career. Three days later after Boruto's bodyguard mission was finished, Konohamaru presented his entire team with their first B-rank mission. While confident they were ready, Konohamaru warned them that their status as ninja would fall if they failed their first high-level mission and as punishment would have to thoroughly clean up his dirty office.Boruto chapter 13 On the day of the mission, Konohamaru was shocked to see that his entire team was a no-show. He later learned that they instead worked together to save the daimyō's son who was kidnapped by the Mujin Bandits. While applaud his students for simultaneously saving Tentō and capturing the Mujin Bandits, he insisted that they would still have to be punished for abandoning their official mission. Ao Arc Upon a blimp slipping through the Land of Fire's air defence network undetected and crashing, Konohamaru and Mugino are sent on mission to investigate it. Upon arriving at the blimp on the Land of Fire's border, he discovers that inside contains a container that was recently opened. While unsure what was inside, he has a dreadful feeling about it. While inspecting the container, he found a data unit. After downloading its information, he found Mugino badly injured, looking up to find the assailant, which turned out to be a group of advanced self-moving puppets. Konohamaru managed to escape with Mugino, as the puppets seemed programmed to only protect the blimp. Later, while tending to Mugino's injuries while in a cave, Konohamaru was found by his students and Katasuke Tōno. While discussing what happened, they were confronted by Ao, who held them at gun-point to question them about what they learned inside the blimp. Ao then unleashed a barrage of Fire Release Bullets from his gun, making everyone realising that he a scientific ninja tool. Konohamaru, with help from Katsuke, was able to destroy Ao's gun. As Konohamaru asked if this had anything to do with the organisation Kara, Ao unleashed a hidden weapon from his prosthetic shoulder, blasting Konohamaru. He then attacked Katsuke and stole one of his technique-absorbing gauntlets. After testing it himself on Boruto's Rasengan, Ao concluded that now they had to die to keep the organisation a secret. Mugino then held Ao down long enough to collapse the cave on him and Ao to save his allies. His sacrifice however turned futile as Ao quickly clawed his way out of the rubble, prompting Konohamaru and his team to retreat. As they took shelter, Katsuke admitted to his shame that the enemies' access to advanced ninja tech was because they brainwashed him into giving up his research. As Konohamaru insisted that they had to return the data he found on the blimp to Konohagakure. Boruto however insisted that they had to stop before he continued to abuse the technology that Katasuke gave him. The team then devised a plan to take advantage of Ao's high usage of ninja tech. To begin their counterattack, Mitsuki, Sarada, and Konohamaru pressured Ao with a barrage of ninjutsu attacks, all of which were quickly absorbed by the gauntlet. Boruto then attacked from Ao's blindside during the assault with his chakra-blade, but the seasoned enemy saw through the attack, quickly blocking with his prosthetic arm, forcing Boruto to drop his weapon. Ao then grabbed the tech weapon and stabbed Boruto in the chest. Boruto however, revealed to be a shadow clone, began the next part of the team's plan, grabbing onto Ao, letting Mitsuki restrict Ao's hand on the activated prototype weapon, which quickly drained Ao of his stamina. Ao managed to break free and faced off against Boruto's Rasengan. He attempted to absorb it, but Boruto revealed to be wearing the other absorbing gauntlet, using it to cancel the two gauntlets' absorbing power long enough to hit Ao with the Rasengan. As the team surrounded the seemingly defeated foe, Konohamaru noticed a sneak attack from a bunch of Mirror Drones. He blocked the attack on Boruto with is own body, knocking him out. Boruto however was able to outsmart Ao and defeat him. Once Konohamaru came to, he was impressed by his student's growth. The moment was ruined when Koji Kashin appeared and killed Ao with his Boiler Toad. After introducing himself, Konohamaru questioned him about Kara. Refusing to answer, Koji erected pillars around the team to paralyse them. Prepared for such a situation, Konohamaru used the seal on his chest to free himself from the fūinjutsu. Facing Koji alone, Konohamaru attacked him with taijutsu, swiftly followed by attacking him with his Rasengan, leading to Koji creating his own Rasengan to counter Konohamaru's. Questioning who in the world his opponent is, Konohamaru noticed a toad on his hip, which explodes in flames that engulfs him. Yelling out, Boruto subconsciously activated his Kāma, which absorbed all the flames. Having collapsed, Konohamaru questioned what the mark on Boruto was, followed by Koji choosing to retreat. Kawaki Arc Departing the scene with Katasuke, they encountered destroyed puppets a fair distance away from the crashed blimp, followed by finding an unconscious boy. As they began to examine the boy, Kawaki, for injuries, they discovered that he had a matching seal to Boruto's on his left palm. As Boruto's seal began to hurt Kawaki, also felt the pain, making him abruptly wake up and destroy the area within his vicinity. Questioning who the team were, Konohamaru identified himself, and asked for information regarding the crash. Refusing to provide information and wanting to be left alone, Boruto revealed to the boy his mark, resulting in Kawaki believing they were pursuers from Kara. As they tried to correct him, Garō made his presence known, announcing his intentions of recovering Kawaki. Kawaki resisted, showing the ability to manipulate his body structure into weapons. As he watched the fight between Kawaki and Garō, Konohamaru stressed to his team that the new developments would increase their mission to S-rank, urging them to act cautiously. When Kawaki killed Garō with a blast, Konohomaru was protected from it by Boruto, who activated his Kāma, using it to absorb part of the explosion. This convinced Kawaki even more that they were with Kara. After Kawaki fainted from overheating, and Katasuke determined his body to have been modified into a scientific ninja tool, they decided to take him to meet with the Seventh Hokage. After returning to the village, Konohamaru gave his report of the mission and watched over Kawaki until he awoke, leaving Naruto to take over. In Other Media OVAs Chūnin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru Konohamaru and his team compete in the Chūnin Exams located in Sunagakure, where he eventually battles Naruto. In the end, Naruto is disqualified for using senjutsu, a rule he was unaware of. Konohamaru earns chūnin status, puts on his new flak jacket, and gloats that Naruto is now his subordinate. Video Games Creation and Conception Konohamaru's design caused great difficulties for Masashi Kishimoto; he intended for Konohamaru to look like a "punk" smaller than Naruto, yet all of his attempts resulted in a mere recreation of Naruto. He eventually gave Konohamaru small, angry-looking eyes, and was instantly happy with the design. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Konohamaru's favourite foods are ramen and chocolate-covered bananas. His least favourite are onions. ** He wishes to fight his grandfather and Naruto Uzumaki. ** His favourite phrase is: . * According to character trivia from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: ** His attributes are: 160 in strength, 120 in negotiation, 140 in chakra, 100 in intelligence, 140 in perception, and 150 in dexterity. ** He was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: *** Unarmed Hand-to-hand Fighting: ★★★☆☆ *** Ninjutsu: ★★★★☆ *** Evasion: ★★★★☆ Quotes * (To Naruto) ''Naruto chapter 2, page 10 * (To Ebisu) ''Naruto chapter 427, pages 2-3 * (To Pain) ''Naruto chapter 428, page 7 References de:Konohamaru Sarutobi es:Konohamaru Sarutobi he:קונוהאמארו סארטובי ru:Конохамару id:Konohamaru Sarutobi fr:Konohamaru Sarutobi